Jalen Vs Jalen X
by Jabuscus
Summary: Jalen X, from another dimension, is a bounty, his target? Jalen Watterson from dimension 5C(Yes that's the guy who has been in the past two stories.) Jalen will face his biggest challenge of all... Himself.
1. A Target Given

Chapter 1:A Target Given.

**Before you read, if you haven't already, read the other two stories, otherwise you won't get the concept. **

-Previously in Jalen Lives-

-Somewhere in a different dimension-

On a spaceship, a man was walking down a hall then entered a room.

Then a man was visible on a screen.

"I have a mission for you." The man said.

"Yes my lord?"

"I need you to go to dimention 5C and kill Jalen Watterson."

"With pleasure." The man said, as the screen turned off.

The man walked to a mirror.

He looked similar to Jalen, but was wearing a metallic mask, had a right metal arm with four finger claws, and a metal left leg.

"Alright, it's time for a battle... Jalen Vs. Jalen X." Jalen X said.

He grabbed his space machete then walked to the front of the spaceship.

"Go to dimension 5C, I have a target."

"Yes sir." The pilot said.

As Jalen X left, the co-pilot said.

"5C, isn't that the dimension where Jalen Watterson didn't kill his family when he was all uber and badass?"

"Yeah I think so, let me check... Yep that's the one."

"So what did that one do in our dimension?"

"I dunno let's simulate it."

On the computer screen, the simulation started.

After everyone found Gumball, they headed out, but only to face Jalen X.

The power he felt... It was incredible.

Bobert shot him but the metal deflected it.

"Fuck." Bobert said.

Jalen X went up to Bobert and cut his head clean off,and oil was everywhere.

"Nooo!" Gumball said,he then felt something on his knuckles and looked down to see metal claws.

"What the?" Gumball said. He looked up and ran to Jalen, but Jalen X hit him to the side with his metal arm,he hit him into the armor room.

Jalen X grabbed Striker by the throat with his metal arm,and crushed his neck. Guts came out of his body and Darwin threw up.(Again.)

Just then Jalen X was hit to the side, he got up and saw Gumball in Master Chief armor with his claws coming out.

"Bring it." Gumball said.

Jalen X was ready for a fight,he tightened his grip to his machete. Gumball closed his fist hard with his claws all the way out.

The two ran up to ran up to each other, determined to beat one another.

Jalen X threw a punch, successfully hitting Gumball in the face.

"NO!" Anias yelled.

She ran up to him, putting her fingers through his mask.

He grabbed her, threw her against the ground, and cut off her head.

"OH FUCK!" Penny yelled.

She ran up to him, and threw a punch, but it was caught.

Jalen X put pressure, and pushed her wrist back, and in a few moments, her wrist was torn off.

She screamed in agony as Jalen X snapped her neck.

Carrie was next.

"What are you gonna do to me I'm a ghost." She said.

He walked in another room, and came back with a spell book.

"By the power of the Devils blood, I make thee live once more!" Jalen X screamed in a deep voice.

A light glowed off of her, then she was alive agian.

"Oh my god I'm living again, there's so much I could do, first I'll-"

She was cut off by Jalen X, slicing through her head.

Lexy ran up to him, and did a backflip over him, but he quickly turned around, and grabbed her.

He then did a bear hug.

He squeezed as hard as he could, you could hear bones breaking, then her body was torn in half.

"NNNOOOOOO!" Gumball yelled.

Jalen X threw his machete straight at him... But someone jumped in the way, it was Darwin.

He fell to the ground, machete still inside him.

"Don't worry buddy, you can do this, I know you-"

Then the machete was pulled up, cutting Darwin in half.

Gumball had tears in his eyes, claws out.

He took off his mask.

"Let's dance." He said.

He threw a punch, but in was caught, then he was punched in the face by Jalen X's metal arm.

Blood was all over his face, he did a front-flip, but was caught in midair.

"Oh fuck." He said.

Jalen X rolled his body, still in the air, then pushed him against his knee.

You heard his spine break.

Jalen X looked down at a almost dead Gumball.

He wanted him to suffer, so he walked away, not saying a word.

The simulation ended.

"Holy Shit dude." The pilot said.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**I will talk to you next chapter.**


	2. Getting A New Arm

Chapter 2:Getting a new arm.

**One thing before you read.**

**At he end of the story there will be a hint for the next story so I'm asking you guys, should I do The Amazing World Of The Avengers, where Jalen And Gumball join the Avengers.**

**Or should I do The Amazing Universe Of Star Wars, where Darth Vader captures Jalen and turns him to the dark side.**

**And finally I thought why not both so then it's The Amazing World Of The Avengers: Star Wars.**

**P.M. Me and let me know what you want... Don't be shy, now READ ON!**

During the events that recently occurred, Gumball go his arm cut off.

After a few moments of sitting at the lake, an ambulance came, as well as police.

They took Gumball to the hospital, while the rest of the gang stayed there answering any questions they asked.

"What happened?" The policeman asked.

"The Crystal Lake killer came, he killed a bunch of cops, cut off my brothers arm, and gave us all injuries." Lexy responded,

"Mhmm.. Ok, now I'm going to take you kids home." He said walking to his car, as the gang followed.

In the ambulance, Gumball looked at his injury.

"Man he cut my arm off.. At least that was my bad arm." He thought.

"You're going to be ok, we'll be there soon." The doctor said.

He then saw Gumball's armor.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

Gumball thought hesitantly for a moment.

"Well Crystal Lake sounded pretty bad, so I brought homemade armor, just in case I ran into danger." Gumball replied.

The doctor sat there for a moment, got up, and went back to the front of the ambulance.

As they made it there, they put bandages over the wounds after disinfecting it, putting in pain killers, etc.

Then the doctor came back.

"Gumball, I have some good news."

"Ok."

"The government is willing to make you a test subject for a program where if you're missing body parts, they attempt to replace it with a controllable metal."

Gumball thought about it for a moment, he didn't want a weird fake arm, but didn't want to die.

"Ok, ok I'll do it."

"Excellent." The doctor then left the room.

Gumball sat there for a moment, then said.

"NURSE!"

A nurse came into the room.

"Yes ."

"I'm boooored." He said.

"Well I'm sorry, I can't do anything about that." The nurse said leaving the room.

"UGHHH!" He groaned.

Then his family came into the room.

Gumball was expecting a good yelling, but instead he was hugged.

"Thank goodness your alright." Nichole said.

"Yeah I'm great Mom... Ok can you let go, this is getting weird."

"Oh sorry, what happened, you didn't go to Crystal Lake did you?"

"Nnoo."

Gumball was trying to think of a lie.

"I was going for a walk when, I tripped and fell annd my arm got in a bear trap, yeah, a really big bear trap."

"I screamed as loud as I could but nothing happened, so I had no other choice, but to pull my arm out, and this was the outcome." He said.

"Ok? That's reasonable, I guess." Nichole said.

" the test is ready, come with me." The doctor said.

Gumball got up and went with the doctor.

They entered a room, it was a normal room, with a metal table, anted inside the ground.

The doctor told Gumball to lay on the table. He did as he was told and laid on the table, it was cold, but he didn't really care.

The doctor then strapped him onto the table.

The the table rose so it looked like he was standing up. Then a metal arm was coming in his direction.

The doctor took off the bandages, as the arm came closer.

Right when the arm was one inch away from Gumball's stub, the doctor said.

"This might sting a lot."

The the arm was placed onto his stub, wires that were inside the arm that were supposed to connect to his brain activity, were injected into his body.

The pain he ft was unbearable, this hurt so much his wolverine claws came out.

He screamed, as the arm was finally done, and Gumball was unstrapped.

He feel to the ground, and looked at his new arm, and it worked.

If he wanted to make a fist, he made a fist, if he wanted to wave, he waved.

"Looks like it was a success." The doctor said.

"Yeah, thank you." Gumball said.

He left the room, and the hospital with his family.

**That's the end of that.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss.**

**Leave a review, favorite the story, follow the account.**

**I Will Talk To You Next Chapter.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	3. A New Threat

Chapter 3: A New Threat

Jalen was in his underground home, finally done tending to his wounds, as he looked at the metal arm.

"The fucker saved me...Why?" He thought.

He then heard a loud crash come from his secret door.

"An intruder?" He thought, grabbing a machete.

He stood in the shadows waiting for the intruder to come, and right when he swung... His machete was grabbed by something.

"Ha, I always stood there." A voice said, growing the machete aside.

Then Jalen saw the man, he looked just like Jalen did when he was Jalen X.

"Oh that's right, you don't talk yet." He said again.

Jalen went for a punch, but it was caught.

"I can't believe you lost to that idiot cat Gumball." He said crushing Jalen's hand.

Seeing no other option, Jalen head butted Jalen X.

Jalen X let go giving Jalen enough time to grab the metal arm he stole from Gumball, and as he put it on he felt four pains in his back.

He turned around to see Jalen X, stabbing him in the back with razor fingers.

"Got those after I killed Gumball." Jalen X said, putting the razors in deeper.

Jalen punched him in the face, and ran outside, he knew that Jalen X couldn't beat him in his own territory.

As both Jalen and Jalen X got outside, a bright light shined on them.

"There he is, blast em!" A voice said.

Then gunfire came.

"Shit, it must be the cops!" Jalen thought running.

He saw Jalen X running as well, and he thought if he threw his machete, he would hit him. He never missed his shots.

As they got deeper in the woods Jalen threw his machete as head as he could, it was about to hit Jalen X... Then he turned around, and with his metal arm, caught it by the sharp end.

Jalen was astonished.

Jalen X tossed it in the air, caught it by the handle, and threw it with his metal arm.

It hit Jalen in the right shoulder, and the impact made him fall.

When he looked up, he saw that Jalen X was gone.

He pulled the machete out and circled around the woods, avoiding the cops, finding his other home, he had it in case of situations like this.

He went in and passed out due to blood loss.

**Sup guys, sorry I couldn't write sooner, dealing with school and all.**

**Leave a review, follow the account, favorite the story.**

**I Will Talk To You Next Chapter.**


	4. The Decision

Chapter 4:The Decision

It was three in the morning, today was the day that Lexy, Anias, Darwin, and Gumball graduate high school.

Gumball was sitting on his bed, knowing that it was his graduation day, he was sad.

He wanted to graduate high school with ALL his siblings, that was the reason he lost his arm, why he went to Crystal Lake twice.

He wanted to tell his parents that he knew where his brother, their son was, but he knew it would break their hearts to known that he was a psychopathic murderer.

"What am I gonna do?" Gumball asked himself.

"I have a special job for you." A deep voice said in the darkness.

Gumball was frightened, but before he could speak, Jalen X jumped out of the darkness and grabbed Gumball by the throat.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Gumball yelled sitting up on his bed covered in sweat.

"You ok buddy?" Darwin asked a little frightened.

"Yeah fine, just a little nightmare." Gumball replied hopping out of bed.

Before Darwin could say anything else Gumball was already out of the room.

He went into his secret lair he looked around. There was high tech gear, weapons, and a super computer with a database on Jalen.

But all Gumball saw was five years of wasted energy, five years of lost hopes.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gumball yelled hitting a metal table leaving a dent and even his wolverine claws came out.

He forced them back into his skin and he left his lair getting ready for his last day as a high school student.

He went to his room, got ready, and got on the school buss with his siblings.

"So are you guys ready for today?" Penny asked as the Wattersons sat down.

"Yeah I've been waiting all year for this." Lexy said.

"I can't believe that I'm graduating so early." Anias said with pride.

"I'm just happy I don't have to do anymore school work." Darwin said.

"What about you Gumball." Penny asked.

But in Gumball's mind he was remembering his dreams, trying to figure out who the man was. Then it hit him.

He stood up and said,

"Holy nah not know."

-10 Minutes Later During Class.-

Gumabll stood out of his desk and said

"Holy fuckin shit."

"Gumball do you have anything reasonable to say?" Ms. Simian asked.

"No." Gumball said sitting back down.

Then the lunch bell rang.

"What was that about?" Darwin asked.

"Remember when I told you guys about the dream I had last night?"

"Yes." Carrie replied.

"The man in my dream was Jalen, but when he was all metal and carp."  
>"Why him, and what are those marks on your arm?" Lexy asked looking at the marks.<p>

"What?" Gumball asked looking in a mirror.

"Impossible." Gumball said quietly.

"What?" Penny asked.

"Nothing, just marked from the battle, you know the battle at Crystal Lake."

"Oh." Lexy said as they all left for graduation.

-One Graduation Later-

"I'm bored." Gumball says to everyone, they when to hang out after the graduation.

"Cheer up, have a soda." Darwin said handing Gumball a soda.

Then Gumball got a text.

"Guys mom said we have to go home." Gumball said to his siblings.

"Fine, bye guys." They all said at once.

"See you tomorrow." Carrie said.

They got into Gumball's 2015 Blue Camaro, and drove home.

They arrived home and and went inside their house.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." They all said.

"We're so proud of you guys." Nichole said as her and Richard hugged their children.

"Mom I need to tell you something." Gumball said.

"What is it?" Nichole asked.

"I'm moving out tomorrow." He told her.

She started to tear up.

"My little boy is growing up." She said hugging him.

-12:28-

Gumball woke up and quietly went to his secret lair.

"Computer go to protocol 45CB." Gumball said.

Then in the middle of the room two big metal suit cases sat.

All the weapons, armor, and even a mini super computer where shot with a laser and turned into small cubes.

To access the items you must crush the cube.

They were all put into the suitcases, Gumball picked them up and turned around to see Lexy, Darwin, and Anias standing there.

"Your not really moving out, your just going to try to get Jalen aren't you?" Lexy asked.

"You know me so well." Gumball said walking to the elevator you use to get into the lair as the others followed him.

"You can't there are feds evrywhere." Darwin said.

"Remember when I got this arm, it was a government experiment, so they said I get a free favor." Gumball said pulling out his phone.

"Johhny I need you to get me free access to Crystal Lake... No reason... Thank's bye."

Then the elevator opened, and they all got out.

"Tell Mom and Dad I'm gone will ya?" Gumball asked.

"You're leaving now, what about all your other stuff?" Anias asked.

"I'll come back for it later." He replied.

"This is it, bye guys."

He hugged his siblings and bid them farwell. He got into his car and put a picture in a cup holder, it was the last picture he and Jalen took together, they were standing back to back.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back." He said puling out.

**Hey guys that was Chapter 4 hope you liked it.**

**Lexy belongs to lexboss**

**Leave a review, follow the account, and favorite the story**

**See Ya Next Chapter.**


End file.
